mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cyber Sub-Zero
UMK3? Is there any other source that Cyber Sub-Zero was removed from UMK3 or even being considered in development? SmokeSound off! 17:30, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I didn't even know anything about Cyber Sub-Zero let alone be in Mortal Kombat U3. I think it's just one of those rumor characters like Nimbus Terafox, everyone thought he was going to be in the game because he was in a game magizine. But it was a joke i think Cyber Zero is as well. Plus this image below. http://img218.imageshack.us/img218/3856/dsc640.jpg looks odd to me. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 18:08, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, it looks rather odd to me too, and I know how easy it is to fake an image like that. I've searched around and I've seen nothing (literally) about Cyber Sub-Zero being considered for UMK3 or even mentioned, for that matter. :I removed the statement. Unless some concrete proof of Cyber Sub-Zero being taken out of UMK3 is posted, it won't be back. SmokeSound off! 18:29, March 13, 2011 (UTC) : :Thanks about that. I think the image proves nothing. I only returned now and the first thing I've donne was to check this page to see if another edit had been donne. I searched the web for some proff but I found nothing talking about Cyber Sub-Zero in UMK3. Regards Kuro Selas 19:43, March 13, 2011 (UTC) pics? Are there any pictures of cyber sub zero No,but remember to put your signature after you post.(Hangingmanpeter0 22:27, March 26, 2011 (UTC)) ok sorry but i was lookin, what is this Ryan Porter 00:08, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Probably fan art or something. Azeruth 00:11, March 27, 2011 (UTC) it was on this wiki and you dont alow fanon like that smoke stuff people have been arguing over Ryan Porter 00:47, March 27, 2011 (UTC) yeah its on the wiki and people tried to add it to this page a lot of times, its hard to keep track on all the images we've got since users can have what they want, well almost everything they want on their user pages. The best thing we can do rigt now is to keep the fanon out of pages. Kuro Selas 00:53, March 27, 2011 (UTC) o ok thanks but thatis cool though he will probably be a blue cyrax though but i hope he looks like that. Ryan Porter 00:59, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Petition to Merge I'm putting this up to a vote. But I believe that this page should be merged with the primary Sub-Zero article. The pages for characters such as Classic Sub-Zero and Human Smoke exist because those characters don't actually exist in canon (see their respective talk pages for more details). They are considered hypothetical, alternate-reality versions of their primary counterparts (Noob Saibot and Smoke respectively). However, it remains to be seen if "Cyber Sub-Zero" is part of a separate continuity than his primary counterpart. If one reads the leaks (SPOILERS FOLLOW), it is obvious that Sub-Zero's transformation into a cyborg is canon. For this reason, I believe that Cyber Sub-Zero should be a sub-section of the Sub-Zero article, much like information about the Original Sub-Zero is included in the Noob Saibot article. I think this should be debated here. 01:22, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I agree with you. By the way we have to increase the number of spoilers alerts here on the wiki since a lof of info is being released here before the game comes out and that can ruin the fun for a lot of players. Best Regards Kuro Selas 01:38, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Well i do not think so b/c Human smoke, and smoke are seperated, classic sub zero is seperated from noob saibot ,classic sub zero is seperted from sub zero, noob saibot is seperated from sub zero, inferno scorpion is seperated from scorpion, and so on, also he has his own story line, sorry forgot my sig. Ryan Porter 01:45, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Template Can someone please add the normal page template for this page, like they did for lady in red, you know like have all the normal stuff but just leave it blank till the info is found out? Ryan Porter